


Memories

by TerraYoung



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenkins’s thoughts at the end of “And the Point of Salvation”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

_Why on Earth would they go_ there _?_ You think as you frantically check the Back Door for their last destination. _Prospero’s spell must’ve influenced them_ is one theory that floats into your head, but you have no time to waste on theories. You can figure out the _why_ after you warn the others.

Though you can’t do that until you find a phone. Your eyes land on the rotary phone over on your desk and you rush over to it, cursing your reluctance to buy a cell phone. The _one_ time it would actually come in handy, you –

A wave of magical energy crashes over you.

You blink. One hand’s resting on the rotary phone while the other’s pressed to your desk, and your heart’s beating abnormally fast. What had been so important that you had to have ran over here?

Your gaze flicks to the right and finds a book discussing the many ways to calm enraged sprites. So _that’s_ where you left it. You must’ve remembered where it was out of the blue, then rushed over here before you forgot again. That makes sense.

All the same, you have a strange feeling that you’re forgetting…something as you head back to your workroom. You shake your head as the lights in the main room turn off. If you _did_ forget something important, you’ll remember it eventually.

There’s no reason to get yourself worked up over what’s probably nothing.


End file.
